


Dream SMP Angst One-Shots

by young_savant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_savant/pseuds/young_savant
Summary: “There’s no comfort in the truth, pain is all you’ll find.”~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Basically just a bunch of prompts I happen to stumble upon on tumblr; I wrote one of these for a friend of mine and then decided I might as well keep going.This is also here so I can practice writing angst, since it’s something I feel kind of ‘eh’ about.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my angst book that I’ll try to update regularly. Feel free to request one of the prompt’s below, or if you have one of your own you can request that as well! 

Symbols:   
(-) = Platonic  
(+) = Romantic  
(&) = Familial

Stuff that I won’t do/feel comfortable doing:  
\- Smut  
\- Adult/Minor pairs

I don’t mind writing minor pairings if they are platonic, but I won’t write them romantically. 

I also don’t mind most pairings, if I don’t feel comfortable with one I’ll add it here as they get requested. :)

75 Angst Prompts for Specific Requests:

1\. “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.”  
2\. “You started drinking again, didn’t you?”  
3\. “You promised you’d stop drinking.” “And you promised you wouldn’t hurt me!”  
4\. “But it’s my fault right?”  
5\. “I don’t want to feel this. I want to be numb again.”  
6\. “You’re lying to me again. Why can’t you just tell me the truth for once?”  
7\. “I love you.” “No you don’t.”  
8\. “I can’t lose you.” “You already did.”  
9\. “Did it mean anything to you? Did I mean anything to you?”  
10\. “How was I such an idiot, to believe that you, out of all people, could ever love me?”  
11\. “I loved you.” “Then why did you let (her/him/them) get in between us?”  
12\. “Maybe they were right, you never did change.”  
13\. “This is all in my head. It’s all happening in my head.”  
14\. “Don’t you dare walk away from this?”  
15\. “What gives you the right to just waltz back in my life after all the pain you’ve caused.”  
16\. “You’ve changed.”  
17\. “You win, happy?”  
18\. “Any other lies left to tell me?”  
19\. “Why did you wait until I moved on?”  
20\. “Don’t look at me like that.” “Like what?” “Like you still love me.”  
21\. “It’s (her/him/them), isn’t it?”  
22\. “It’s always been (her/him/them).”  
23\. “When did you stop loving me?”  
24\. “Let me go.”  
25\. “You’re not you.”  
26\. “I miss the old you.”  
27\. “I’m sorry.”  
28\. “Move out of my way before I make you.”  
29\. “You deserve better.”  
30\. “I risked my life for you.”  
31\. “I never would’ve thought (she/he/they)’d end up with someone else.”  
32\. “They were perfect for each other.”  
33\. “I was happier with you.”  
34\. “I would’ve done anything for you.”  
35\. “I loved you. I loved you so much but you hurt me.”  
36\. “They warned me about this.” “About what?” “You.”  
37\. “Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.”  
38\. “You broke me.”  
39\. “You just threw four years of friendship out the window.”  
40\. “Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?”  
41\. “Sorry doesn’t fix everything.”  
42\. “You promised.”  
43\. “I don’t need help! I need an end to this pain.”  
44\. “What am I in your life? Because as of lately I feel as though I’ve been nothing to you.”  
45\. “Leave.”  
46\. “I can’t keep playing pretend.”  
47\. “You deserve so much better.”  
48\. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t leave.”  
49\. “I wish we never met.”  
50\. “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.”  
51\. “The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.”  
52\. “Would you shut up and listen to me for two goddamn seconds?”  
53\. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”  
54\. “Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?”  
55\. “Why would I ever want to be with you?”  
56\. “How did things go so wrong?”  
57\. “Do you even know what love feels like?”  
58\. “Does this mean what I think it means?”  
59\. “Can you promise me that no one else needs to get hurt?”  
60\. “Can you really blame me?”  
61\. “Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?”  
62\. “You don’t get to call me that.”  
63\. “I don’t know how to exist in a world without you.”  
64\. “Are you okay with having blood on your hands?”  
65\. “I don’t hold people close. It makes it easier for them to hurt you.”  
66\. “Look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said.”  
67\. “It’s not my fault you believe(d) everything I (say/said).”  
68\. “No! Don’t leave me here alone!”  
69\. “Do you know how suffocating this is?”  
70\. “I want you to stop touching me.”  
71\. “I’ll fix this. I’ll fix us. Just- please..”  
72\. “No. No- this is on you.”  
73\. “You don’t get to do this to me. Not anymore.”  
74\. “This isn’t love.”  
75\. “Get out.” 

Alright!! Hope you enjoy this book and sorry if I bring any pain! This is mostly here so I can practice my angst writing since I want to get better at it. Thank you again for reading! :) - kit


	2. Tommy/Tubbo (-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s):  
> “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be right back.”  
> “I trusted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I wrote for a friend of mine! Hope you enjoy it! :)

The Manberg Festival was in full swing, decor flooding the usually barren streets of the growing community. Many people had gathered at the main stage, conversing rapidly with each other as they awaited the President’s grotesque speech. However, somewhere deep away sat two castaways and their fellow traitor. 

Tubbo nodded along with the plan Wilbur had set along, agreeing on the key phrase before Tommy stood beside him. The two’s friendship stretched as far back as anyone could even remember, a slight glint of knowing entering both their eyes. 

“You have to promise to stay safe out there, Tubbo,” Tommy’s voice was shaky, but he did his best to pass it off with a low cough. The slight smile that graced Tubbo’s lips was enough for Tommy to relax, reluctantly falling into a hug with his best friend, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

It was rare for Tommy to express his emotions so openly, but due to circumstance, the other two didn’t dare try and tease him for it. Instead, Tubbo clung to him tighter and did his best to reassure Tommy, “Nothing is going to happen, you’ll see.” 

When the two broke apart, they reiterated the plan and finally agreed on where each person would station themselves. It all seemed so rushed when Tubbo realized how long he’d been gone for, panicking slightly as he regathered his things and began his way out of the meeting place. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo shouted slightly, glancing over his shoulder to ensure he had grabbed the attention of the other, “Stay here and don’t move, alright? I’ll be right back.” 

Tommy gave a curt nod, ignoring the way Wilbur had begun to prepare the explosives for placement. He knew he would have to leave their position eventually, but it was a matter of promising to return to each other that kept Tommy’s hopes high. 

————

Tubbo’s return to the festival had gone smoothly, his panicked explanation buying himself more time as he found his seat. The speech was going just as most of the people expected it to go, but Tubbo was presently surprised when he was called up to talk. 

He said a few words, mostly praising the new rules of the land and expressing his love for the country, but Schlatt seemed to have more of an idea of what should be said. Schlatt pressed the issue, asking Tubbo to say more and it seemed as good a moment as any. 

“Well, let the festival begin!” 

It was painstakingly quiet, the lack of explosions settling into the pool of anxiety brewing in Tubbo’s stomach. His eyes fell onto Schlatt’s cocky expression, the President barking out a laugh, “No, I still think there’s more to say there.” 

It moved too quickly for Tubbo to follow, but Schlatt and Quackity used surrounding items to block him by the podium. It only took a nervous glance to the two for them to begin their explanation, exposing the fact that they knew Tubbo was acting against the country in favor of Tommy and Wilbur. He did his best to deny, but with the evidence being brought forward- it was getting harder and harder. 

Tubbo’s head fell as he did his best to avoid the gazes from all the members attending, but his attention was brought back up when someone stood in front of the podium. Rough pink skin entered his vision and he looked up to meet familiar red eyes, “Techno...?”

“Now please, Techno,” Schlatt rested a heavy hand on the piglin-hybrid’s shoulder, “Do me a favor and rid us of this traitor.” 

Technoblade seemed hesitant as he pulled out his infamous crossbow, stretching an arrow out and pointing it at the young Secretary of State. A heavy tension was overriding the air, making each breath feel just as strained as the last for everyone participating. No one else could see the way Tubbo seemed to be pleading with Technoblade through his eyes, slight tears forming and dripping down his round face. 

“I’m sorry, Tubbo,” Technoblade’s voice sounded oddly strained, his trigger finger shaking slightly over the piston of the crossbow, “All I can promise is I can make it quick.” 

Tubbo seemed to recompose himself, standing a little taller in his thrown-together confinement. He lifted his washed-over eyes to lock them with Technoblade’s own, “It’s okay, I forgive you.” 

That seemed to be the kicker, Technoblade aiming rapidly and shooting a poisoned arrow straight through Tubbo’s rapidly beating heart. As Schlatt began to cheer at the outcome, Technoblade turned his fire onto not only him but the entire crowd surrounding the scene. A newfound rage was growing that he couldn’t deny, but others would not take too kindly to the news. 

————

The war that had broken out had caused the original plan to fall through, Wilbur and Tommy running through the now rugged streets of Manberg and fending off anyone who tried to get too close. Wilbur was all for abandoning ship, but Tommy didn’t want to leave until he at least got a glimpse of Tubbo. 

His legs seemed to carry him through the winding streets, heading directly for the festival grounds in hopes of Tubbo still being there. It took a lot of maneuvering and hiding from the enraged citizens before he made it. 

The pile of rubble stuck out like a sore thumb on the stage, propped just behind the podium. Tommy almost ignored it to run off again, but his breath stopped at the sight of a hand poking through. It was dirty and looked caked in fresh blood, seemingly reaching out for something that wasn’t there. 

A panicked sob escaped Tommy’s lips as he rushed forward, climbing the stage and crawling over to the pile. Shaking hands pulled board after board away, exposing more and more of the gruesome scene. 

Tubbo’s lifeless eyes were glazed over, dried tear stains having marked his cheeks. The arrow was lodged deep into his skin, a deep red surrounding the wound and clothes around the puncture. In Tommy’s panic, he pulled the arrow from his friend’s chest, throwing it aside and crying out when a new wave of blood began to escape from the wound. 

“No, no, no,” Tommy’s rushed whispers fell on deaf ears, his own hands slowly being covered in blood as he lifted Tubbo’s body against his chest, “Come on, get up; you- you can’t be dead, Tubbo…” 

The expected lack of response still felt like a punch to Tommy’s throat, choked out sobs escaping his lips as he pressed his head into Tubbo’s chilling shoulder. He didn’t know how long he had been crouched on that stage, crying over his best friend’s limp body. His eyes traveled up when a warm hand encapsulated his shoulder, familiar red eyes filled with regret meeting Tommy’s own. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Technoblade’s voice was strained, but the apologetic lilt in his tone still bled through, “I didn’t-“

“You did this?”

Technoblade’s hand fell from Tommy’s shoulder silently, passing on the non-verbal answer clearly to the other’s growing rage. The hands holding onto Tubbo tightened slightly, a seething rage brewing in the bottom of Tommy’s gut. 

“You promised you would never hurt him! You knew...You knew how much he meant to me,” Tommy’s voice was tired, but malice was laced in his speech and his cerulean eyes stayed glued to Technoblade’s fleeting form, “You can’t just walk away from this, Techno- I trusted you!” 

“I’m sorry,” Technoblade’s words were final as he left the stage and embarked down the road out of Manberg, leaving the two alone once again. 

The sounds of war had died out, a low wind blowing around and producing a chill on the mourner’s body. Tommy made a promise to himself; he would get revenge on all who caused the death of his best friend. Even if Tubbo’s life had been lost, the thrum of Tommy’s heartbeat was loud enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyway I can improve, leave a comment! Any critique or comment helps, thank you for reading! - kit


End file.
